dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Mike He
Perfil thumb|250px|Mike He *'Nombre:' 賀軍翔 / 贺军翔 / He Jun Xiang *'Nombre en inglés:' Mike He Xiang *'También conocido como:' 賀小美 / He Xiao Mei *'Profesión:' Actor y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Taipei, Taiwán *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Jabalí *'Familia:' Padres, hermano y hermana menor, esposa e hija. * Agencia: HIM International Music Sobre Mike He Mike He no demoró mucho en ganarse el corazón y las miradas de cientos de jovencitas taiwanesas y en poco tiempo, expandir su presencia a otros países de Asia y en otros países de América. Empezó su carrera como modelo, profesión en la que aún se mantiene, y participando en diferentes vídeos de reconocidos cantantes. Su debut oficial como actor masculino fue en el drama taiwanés Seventh Grade (2003), donde protagonizó a un integrante del séptimo grado de una preparatoria que trabaja por el éxito de su equipo de porristas sin importar las adversidades. Dramas *Tree in the River (Sohu TV, 2018) *Cambrian Period (Youku, 2017) *Upper class Common Girl (GTV 2014) *Say I Love You (CTV 2014) *Spring Love (FTV, 2013) *Happy Mother (2012) *Happy Michelin Kitchen (CTV / Anhui TV, 2012) (Cameo) *Love Keeps Going (CTV, 2011) *Sunny Happiness (Anhui TV, 2011) *Calling Big Star (CTS, 2010) *Infernal Lover (SETV, 2010) *Bull Fighting (TTV, 2008) *Yukan Club (NTV, 2007) episodio 7 *Why Why Love (CTS, 2007) *Marry Me! (CTS, 2006) *Express Boy (TVBS-G, 2005) *Devil Beside You (CTV / TVBS-G, 2005) *Love Contract (TVBS-G, 2004) *An Shi Ai Mei Hui (AzioTV, 2004) *Say Yes Enterprise (TTV, 2004) Historia 4: El Graduado *Seventh Grade (TVBS, 2003) Temas para Dramas *''Po Shui Ge 潑水歌 Splashing Song (junto a Ella Wilkins)'' tema para Say I Love You (2014) Películas *Come On Teacher (2018) *I Love Film (2015) *The Golden Couple (2012) *Bad Girls (2012) *You Deserve To Be Single (2010) *The Futute X-Cops (2010) *Love At Seventh Sight (2009) Apariciones en Mv *Olivia Ong - Till The Worlds End (海枯石烂) * Ella Chen y Lu Jian Zhong - Know me before you love me * Cyndi Wang - Don't cry * Valen Hsu - 雲且留住 *Angelica Lee - Loved Wrongly *Elva Hsiao - Love's Password *Landy Wen - Wish Me Happy Birthday (祝我生日快樂) *Anson Hu - Waiting for you (Love Contract) *Ariel Lin - Lonely Northern Hemisphere (Love Contract) *Tanya Chua - Amphibia *Rainie Yang - Just Wanna Love You *Rainie Yang - Ai Mei *Rainie Yang - Li Xiang Qing Ren Curiosidades *'Educación:' Estudió en la Universidad privada de Hsing Wu en Taipéi, con una especialidad en turismo junto con sus mejores amigos, Joe Cheng y Ethan Ruan *'Idiomas: '''chino mandarín (fluído) *'Aficiones:' Baloncesto, Boxeo, Ver Películas, Escuchar, Tocar el piano, lo hace como si fuera profesional y dormir *'Comida favorita:' Filete y Leche con Chocolate *'Actores favoritos:' Ekin Cheng, Tom Cruise y Kaneshiro Takeshi (Hombres) Liv Tyler y Charlize Theron (Mujeres) *'Música favorita:' Country, Jazz, Rock y Pop *'Cantantes/Grupos favoritos: Bon Jovi, Avril Lavinge, Green Day y Aerosmith *'''Deportes favoritos: Baloncesto, Voleibol y Boxeo *Su debut oficial vino de la mano de su primer drama taiwanés, Seventh Grade, debutando directamente como el actor masculino principal acompañado por Ariel Lin. *Empezó su carrera como modelo, profesión en la que sigue activo en la actualidad, ganando gran popularidad por su cuerpo y belleza natural, por lo que diversos productores quisieron aprovechar la ocasión invitándolo a participar en diversos vídeos musicales. *Ganador del 1º premio de las 50 personas más bellas de China, en Beijing. *Su gran fama fuera de las fronteras de Taiwán la ganó gracias al drama Devil Beside You junto a Rainie Yang. * Tiene un inexplicable temor a los lagartos. * Se dice que Rainie Yang no iba a aceptar el papel de Why Why Love por los constantes rumores acerca de la relación de ella con Mike. * Rainie Yang en un programa le preguntaron que de todos los actores con los que ha trabajado cual ha sido el que mejor que besa, ella posicionó a Mike He en la posición #1 y en el #2 a Alan Luo. Según ella, Mike He tiene una técnica para que los besos en pantalla parezcan como un "beso francés" aunque en realidad no lo sean. * Mike cree fielmente en el matrimonio y en los hijos dentro de éste. * Mike tenía la intención de alistarse en el servicio militar obligatorio en Taiwán, tan pronto terminara sus estudios universitarios, pero debido a una lesión en su espalda que jamás se trató, tuvo que cancelar esos planes. * Se casó con su novia de la secundaria, ella está fuera del medio artístico. * El 7 de Septiembre del 2017 participó en La semana de hombres fashion Nueva York (New York men's fashion week). * 2017 es el año en que por primera vez viajó a Nueva York. * Actualmente está viviendo en Nueva York, no se sabe si regresará a Taiwán al menos después del 07 de Septiembre del año en curso. * Su hija nació en febrero de 2018 en Estados Unidos (no se puede confirmar si fue en NY), por eso Mike ha dicho que la llaman Mei Po (ese no es el nombre oficial de la niña) * Estuvo presente en la celebración de MAMA 2014. Enlaces *Baike baidu *Weibo *Blog *Wikipedia *Weibo *Facebook *Instagram Galería Mike-0.jpg Mike He 01.jpg Mike He 02.jpg Mike He 03.jpg Mike He 04.jpg Mike He 05.jpg Mike He 06.jpg Mike He 07.jpg Categoría:HIM International Music Categoría:TWActor Categoría:TWModelo